Dragon ball fates (remade)
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: This is a remade version of another story with the same name the reason i decided to remake it was because my story was good but the presentation was shit so yeah here's a better and different story of my original fanfiction
1. Paralogue: the encounter

**Hello to the people that took their time to read my remade version of dragon ball fates of course most of you wouldn't notice since my original one didn't really have much recognition but I am determined to make this fanfic as best as possible so enough of me talking an onward to my new remade dragon ball fates!**

 **I do not own dragon ball or fire emblem**

"Kamehameha" speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

 ** _"KAMEHAMEHA"_** **Shouting attack names**

 **Paralogue: the encounter**

 **The saiyans… said to be the most powerful warrior race in the universe… until the evil tyrant freeza came and destroyed their home planet vegeta, only two known saiyans survived the explosion of the planet, the legendary hero son goku and the prideful saiyan prince vegeta these two went on two be the most powerful warriors in their universe, but there was one more survivor by the name of Kolra a young saiyan adult barely at the age of 19 he supposedly died trying to stop freeza from blowing up planet vegeta, this is the story of how he survives and gets rescued by the divine dragon naga to help another universe in need**

"Oi Kolra let's go on a job, I heard that freeza wants us to kill all the citizens in planet kannasa C'mon it will be fun" **said a random saiyan**

"No thanks I have other things to do"

"Like what trying to get laid ahahahahah you may be as powerful as an elite but your still a low-class warrior like us so forget about it"

"That's not it, it's something else…" **Responded Kolra**

"Well then suite yourself then, I guess I better go tell bardock about the job" **muttered the saiyan as he left the bar**

 **Kolra was not like the other saiyans, when he was born he had a very timid nature unlike any saiyan had seen, at first everyone wanted to kill him for his weak nature even his father who thought he was a disgrace to his family name, but luckily they discovered his vast amounts of power one that could easily surpass the super saiyan of legend maybe even to the point where he is comparable to the super saiyan god in terms of power… but his timid nature never allowed his true potential to be unleashed, although now that he is an adult his timid nature is almost nonexistent… almost**

 **But that was none of his concern he was more worried about freeza, he always felt that he would kill them when he had the chance and today that feeling was really strong but he decided to let that go for now**

 **(Later that day)**

 **'Geez maybe I should have accepted that job, might as well go find a contract' Thought Kolra as he was heading out of the bar when he heard a loud crash behind him, it was bardock but he was covered in blood and bruises he collapsed in one of the tables**

"Listen, everybody its freeza… he's coming for us" **said bardock as he tried to get up from where he fell but he could barely stand**

"Us, you mean you right" **said a random saiyan**

"No… you, me everyone in here freeza is afraid of our increasing power he wants to kill us before we can get strong enough to beat him… My whole crew is dead because of that freak!" **but… the saiyans thought he was delusional as him being beaten to the brink of the death wasn't enough proof for them except for one certain saiyan, they started to laugh at bardock insulting him for how weak he was and bardock didn't take it well**

"You…fools you're all dead…" **Muttered bardock** "FOOLS YOU"RE ALL DEAD! He's on his way… fine believe what you want to believe but I'm going to try and stop him" **and with that he ran towards the second floor of the building**

 **'Dammit I guess I was right about freeza but there's no time to think about that I need to go help bardock' and with that kolra started running to catch up with bardock**

"Bardock!" **kolra called out as bardock was about to take off**

"Kolra what the hell are you doing here" **said bardock**

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to help even if freeza does kill us all I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Heh too bad everyone else was too stupid to not come help, but enough of us talking we need to go now!" **and with that both kolra and bardock flew into space were freeza's army was waiting for them**

 **After fighting their way through freeza's army kolra and bardock where in front of his spaceship waiting for him**

"Freeza! Come out and fight us you coward!" **shouted bardock and soon after freeza came out of his ship**

"Hey listen up freeza as of now we quit all of us!" **exclaimed Kolra**

"Yeah we're tired of you ruling over us, today we are free from you… and one more thing…" **bardock and kolra simultaneously proceeded to charge a powerful ki blast in their hands**

"This is for all of the people we killed in your name, here take it!" **both bardock and kolra threw their ki blasts in unison causing both of the balls of energy to merge and become even bigger but it was not enough…**

 **Freeza started to laugh manically as the tiny circle of energy became a giant death ball, it effortlessly absorbed the saiyan's combined ki attack… there was nothing they could do other than accept their fates**

"Ah crap baskets" **muttered kolra**

 **'So this is it huh… I guess this is a fitting end to our race… we were never good to begin with' Thought kolra as he was being engulfed by the giant sphere he closed his eyes embracing his death soon he felt his whole body burning as pieces of his saiyan armor and then the pain stopped… he felt nothing**

 ** _(Insert fire emblem awakening ost you have power… like mine)_**

 **he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a woman (Which Is naga but I won't bother to do an in depth description of her since you can clearly go to the fire emblem wiki and search up her character design there) she had green long hair and had pale skin at first kolra was awestruck he had no idea what to do but he finally managed to say something**

"Who… are you? Am I dead" **asked Kolra trying to ignore the fact that the person in front of him was a woman**

"I am the divine dragon naga I have summoned you before you died at the hand of the space tyrant freeza so you can help me" **said naga**

"If you need help then why did you choose me, if you know about freeza then you know about the saiyans and how we aren't good people, so tell me why me?" **said kolra who was starting to become wary of her**

 **Naga simply smiled** "Yes the saiyans were evil and had no sign of goodness in them… but you are different…"

"Uh… okay I guess but that doesn't explain why I'm here"

"I suppose I have kept you waiting long enough, the world I will be sending you in have two kingdoms hoshido and nohr, they have been battling each other for centuries and with the assassination of the king of hoshido sumeragi by the nohrian king garon I fear that a war will break out soon... and with the threat of anankos it makes things even worse"

"Wait who is anankos" **said Kolra**

"He is a dragon like me, he was a kind one as well he gave wisdom to humanity and let them prosper… but he was soon forgotten by the very same humans that he helped and in a blind rage he killed the king of a third kingdom between nohr and hoshido called Valla coupled with his growing power and inability to ascend to the spirit realm with the other dragons in his world he went mad, his remaining sanity and kindness manifested itself into a human and managed to have a child, he already brought three warriors to help him in defeating him but I fear it is not enough so when I saw your display of power I could not let a powerful warrior like yourself die"

"Ok to summarize this up I have to prevent two kingdoms from destroying each other while killing something that is almost impossible for them to kill but easy for me?"

"Basically yes…but remember when I said he had a child?"

 **Kolra nodded**

"Well I also need you to protect his child, but to make it easier the child's name is corrin she is in nohr so it would be best if you started your search there" **said naga but before kolra could respond she cut him off**

"Trust me you will know in time but first you need a new look since I already gave you my blood you have some minor changes but please bear with it" **she then gave him a mirror so he can see his facial changes first off his black coal dots that represented his eyes were now big circles his irises for both eyes were lime green but the odd part was that his pupils instead of being pitch black they were light blue and his ears were now pointy, the last change being his hair (which is kid gohan's hair style during the saiyan saga) was now emerald green, but one thing that made the saiyan feel wrong was his tail he couldn't feel it moving around anymore**

"Hey what happened to my tail, did you do anything to it?" **asked kolra**

"Unfortunately I had to cut it off, I couldn't risk you turning into a great ape and destroy the one thing that you're supposed to protect"

"I guess you're right… wait if giving me your blood caused this change does this mean you'll be like my mother" **said kolra in a little bit of confusion**

"I guess so, that would mean you are a half dragon half saiyan hybrid but please don't let that bother you" **said naga in a worried voice**

"It's okay I honestly wanted to know how it felt like to have a mother since I was abandoned by my parents" **Kolra said while grinning sheepishly toward naga who had a warm smile on her face**

"Well enough of that you need proof that you are my son just in case" **and with that naga pointed the palm of her hand towards kolra who then started glowing, when the glowing stopped it showed kolra in robin's tactician clothes(He still has his saiyan armor underneath it which is basically bardock's clothes but all the green parts are dark blue" and as an extra he had the ylessian exalt brand on his left cheek the only difference being it had angel wings, he was also handed an iron sword, a thunder tome, was given knowledge of the world of fates and was also given knowledge to the world of Ylisse just in case, and a Dragonstone when kolra asked what it did she told him it will help him transform into a dragon at will, she gave him the Dragonstone to compensate for the saiyan's lack of a great ape transformation, Hopefully the nohrian and hoshidan royalties wouldn't freak out too much knowing that there is someone who can turn into a literal dragon… until corrin that is**

"There is one thing I need to warn you about before you leave"

"And what is it"

"You can never speak of Valla to anyone unless you are in Valla itself, if you do talk about Valla somewhere else it will trigger a curse that will slowly and painfully kill you so please keep that in mind… oh and I also forgot to mention if you ever need my help just call out to me telepathically and I will come for a limited time to try and help you in any way I can"

"Hm I'll do and thanks for the offer… mother" **said the saiyan with a playful grin which made naga blush immensely**

"W-well g-good l-luck…son" **responded naga with an embarrassed tone as she created a portal towards his intended destination**

 ** _(Track end)_**

 **Kolra walked through the portal and came out almost instantly to his surprise he wasn't in a black void anymore, he was in a forest all the trees seemed to be dead with no leaves on them and there was some kind of purple liquid that kolra thought was best to avoid**

 **Kolra was finally out of the dark forest and was currently walking towards the capital of nohr windmire, he was also practicing sensing ki since he didn't a scouter anymore he thought it would be useful if he was ever separated from a future ally and luckily he seemed to master it very fast**

 **'I wonder who this corrin person is, I wasn't paying much attention so hopefully I'll be to find her in the capital... Hm I sense people behind those bushes and trees wow this sensing ability comes in really handy but enough of me talking to myself it's time to get a little work out with these retards!'**

"Hey come out I know you're there… all of you!" **exclaimed kolra and as on cue a bunch of bandits jumped out with swords, axes, and spears which didn't scare kolra because he's a fucking saiyan**

"Heh so you found us it doesn't matter anyways now give us all of your things and we don't have to hurt ya" **said one of the bandits with a smug grin on his face, kolra simply chuckled and flipped him off which pissed the bandit off**

 **The bandit charged at kolra but he simply dodged and backhanded him so hard he went through some trees before he died of the impact, but the bandits stupidity knew no bound as they decided to charge at him all at once, kolra was ready to dodge them all at once but before he could do anything a woman came out and slashed in a wide arc motion making the bandits retreat back to their original spots**

"Hey what the hell I could have beaten them in one shot why did you make them retreat!" **Exclaimed Kolra**

"Oh sorry but I couldn't stand by and see someone get hurt by these horrible people" **said the woman**

"Trust me they wouldn't hurt me even if they tried, now step aside I'm really tired and hungry and I just want to get this over with" **said Kolra the woman was about to say something but was cut off by one of the bandits trying to sneak attack them kolra just flicked him in the head with his index finger and went flying back crashing into a nearby tree at this point the bandits finally got the message and ran away**

"Finally there gone… wait who are you and what were you doing in this forest anyways?" **asked kolra**

"My name is-"

"CORRIN!"

"Ah Crap baskets"

"Oh you say that too"

 **They turn around to see four people who were heading straight for corrin they were all mounted on horses except one who was on wyvern, they all rushed to corrin's side with worried expressions on their faces**

"Corrin do you have any idea how worried we were" **said one of corrin's sisters who seemed to be older than most of them and she also had purple hair except the blond guy who was obviously older than all of them**

"Um I'm confused corrin are you some kind of royalty"

"Yes, I am a princess of nohr and these are my siblings Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise"

"Really? You don't look related at all but if you say so" **said kolra**

"*Ahem* if you wouldn't mind telling us how did you meet our sister" **asked Xander**

"Oh I didn't meet her she met me I was looking for a place to stay and some bandits came out of nowhere I was about to beat them in one blow but your sister corrin jumped in last second before I could do anything"

"That would be something corrin would do" **Leo responded**

"He was surrounded, what you expected me to do just stand by and let him get hurt!"

"W-well I apologize for my sister's behavior, you said you needed somewhere to stay am I correct"

"Yes I did, why do you ask"

"Would you like to stay with us, I assure you it won't be a problem" **said Xander**

"If it doesn't bother you then I would love to" **said kolra, who at this point didn't care where he went as long as it involved some rest and food**

 **Kolra was well on his way to help bring peace to both the kingdoms of hoshido and nohr but there are always complications in any journey how will kolra overcome these obstacles only time will tell but for now it is the beginning of a legendary journey**

 **And holy crap it took way longer than what I expected it to be but here it is the completely remade version of dragon ball fates as I said before I never really played awakening only one chapter and that was naga's first appearance in the game and I felt like she never really got any kind of role in the game other than making chrom's falchion stronger so I involved her in the story so she will probably be ooc (Out Of Character) for most of the fanfiction but other than that there's nothing much else to say so… until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own dragon ball or fire emblem**

"Kamehameha" speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

 ** _"KAMEHAMEHA"_** **Shouting attack names**

 **[Kamehameha] Naga speaking**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Currently Kolra was walking alongside corrin as they were headed to a fortress, corrin explained she lived all her life in that fortress and she would continue to live there unless she could prove her worth in battle**

"Hey kolra I have a question" **said Elise**

"Sure go ahead and ask"

"Where are you from?"

 **'Crap I can't say I'm an alien from another planet they won't believe me, now I really wish I had something from planet vegeta I could show them… but naga did give me the knowledge from the world she is originally from and I also know about this world too so I guess I better take advantage of it' Kolra basically explained that he was from Ylisse and that he left because of an impending war that he didn't want to participate in since he was studying to be tactician luckily Elise and the others who were listening believed him and to his luck they arrived when he finished his explanation**

"Hm so this is the fortress you were living in, no offense but I don't think anyone would like to live in a place like that"

"And that's why I'm training I need to become strong enough to prove to my father that I won't be a burden to his army" **said corrin with determination in her voice**

"Heh, to be honest I can sense how strong you are and I think you're strong enough to hold your own in the battlefield"

'Really, how does that work?" **said Xander**

"Oh for me it's kind of like a sixth sense I can feel how strong the enemy is in terms of power, I can also use it to pinpoint where exactly they are, for example take the ninjas of hoshido as an example they always sneak around trying to make their presence unknown to the enemy I could simply use my sixth sense to figure out where they are exactly and turn the tables on them, anyone can learn it although it takes several years of practice but some people can master it under a day" **said Kolra nonchalantly**

 **Everyone was surprised that such a technique existed they were curious about what other secrets the saiyan had and Xander had an idea to make the saiyan show some of his hidden abilities, all the talking about Kolra's homeland and his 'sixth sense' (even if it's just ki sensing) was just long enough to keep the royals and saiyan busy until they reached the fortress where they were greeted by jakob one out of four of corrin's retainers**

"Welcome back lady Corrin we're glad that you're safe and unharmed… um lady corrin who is this young man behind you" **said jakob**

"Oh his name is Kolra and I guess you can say he saved me"

"Hello um…"

"My name is jakob I am lady corrin's butler and retainer"

"Oh well nice to meet you jakob as corrin said my name is kolra I'm a tactician in training" **responded kolra**

"Jakob can you please prepare corrin's armor we will be training soon and I need to see if corrin hasn't been slacking off in her training" **Said Xander**

"Yes Lord Xander" **responded jakob who now left to get corrin's armor**

 ** _(Later)_**

 **Currently corrin was resting in one of the many roofs of the fortress which was the training area for corrin, she miraculously beat xander although it took a lot of effort for corrin not to collapse from exhaustion**

"Kolra you said you could tell the difference in power between people right?"

"Don't bother asking, I already measured your strength against your older brother and even though you won he was holding back a lot of his strength against you"

"Oh I see… then I'll just train harder so xander won't hold back on me when we spar!" **with determination**

 **'Geez you sure you aren't a saiyan corrin because you sound just like one… of course she wouldn't she doesn't even know what a saiyan is' thought kolra in his mind, soon he was brought out of his inner talk when xander decided to speak**

"Kolra do you want to spar with me?"

"Oh sure I wouldn't mind"

"Wait are you really going to fight him, you said it yourself he was holding back most of his strength what makes you think you can beat him" **said Leo**

"Yeah but you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover" **said Kolra as he picked up a bronze sword and headed towards xander 'Hm this fight will end to quickly I'll have to hold back my strength… now that I think about it a saiyan holding back against someone as weak as xander so he can have a fair fight the others would probably be laughing their asses off while I'm here pretending to be weak, well they're not here anymore so there's no point dwelling in the past… huh what is that yellow light coming from the ground' Kolra dropped out of his fighting stance and walked to the yellow light emanating from the ground, Xander was confused but then what he saw left him and the other royals in awe and shock, Kolra kneeled down and touched the light with his hand, the light formed into a sphere which then slammed into the ground, when the light dimmed down Kolra saw a blue light emanate from the floor rather than the yellow light he saw earlier**

"Uh Xander do you know what that was?" **asked kolra who was laughing nervously but he didn't get a response he was confused but then he saw xander standing in place his expression shadowed by his hair until he looked up**

"H-how were you able to use the dragon veins only the ones with the blood of the first dragons are able to use it"

"Oh that's because I'm half dragon" **said Kolra nonchalantly**

"WHAT!" **Everyone said in shock**

"Yep my mother naga is a dragon… actually where I come from she is considered the strongest dragon in existence… but I doubt that I mean there are probably other dragons that might be stronger than her"

"If you truly are a half dragon then why don't you transform into one" **said Camilla who got past her shock and finally decided to speak unlike corrin, Elise, and leo who were still processing all of the information in** **their minds**

"…If you say so" **he then proceeded to take out the Dragonstone he had in his pocket and luckily since naga also gave him knowledge about weapons (In fire emblem terms sword proficiency: B, Tome/scroll proficiency: B, Beastsone/Dragonstone proficiency: A) he managed to activate the Dragonstone with minimal effort the blinding light shined throughout his body until he couldn't be seen, he was no longer human as he was now transformed into a dragon (Basically tiki's dragon form but bigger and more bulkier) the royals were in utter shock to think there is someone who is half dragon to one of the possibly strongest dragon in existence it was unbelievable yet there it was, a dragon right in front of them shortly after 4 other people came out one being jakob then there was the girl behind him who was Felicia who was a clumsy but well-meaning maid next was her sister flora who unlike Felicia was very calm and collected, and last but not least was the old man behind the three Gunther he had served the nohrian military for years but he now serves as corrin's oldest retainer, as soon as they saw the dragon they froze mostly in fear but at the same time they were amazed to see a dragon with their very own eyes, at this point Kolra started to get a little hungry (But for saiyan's a little is a lot for a human) so he went back to his human form**

"Well there's your proof now if that's out of the way do you have food?" **Said kolra nonchalantly blissfully thinking about what type of food they served here in nohr and ignoring everyone else's reaction to his question**

 **(Later)**

 **After demonstrating his unbelievably big appetite Kolra was in his assigned room which was pretty comfortable despite it being small,**

 **'I wonder was it actually a good idea to show them I'm a half dragon… maybe it was but I won't know the full consequences of it'**

 **[In my opinion it was a terrible Idea] said naga**

 **"** MOTHER! Where are you? **" Exclaimed kolra who started to look around frantically naga only giggled**

 **[I'm speaking with you telepathically but that doesn't matter, I learned new information from a close ally of mine there are two people that are more powerful than anankos they plan on taking advantage of his power to destroy the universe as precautionary measure I sent another saiyan ally to help you in your fight he'll arrive tomorrow]**

 **"I understand… I wonder who the other saiyan is well I guess I'll find out tomorrow"**

 **(Next day)**

"Hello I'm your new ally you can call me yusen!" **Happily exclaimed a boy with the same green hair as kolra and also the same eyes the only difference was his hairstyle (Dragon ball xenoverse 2 saiyan hair number 12) and the obvious height difference, yusen could barely reach Kolra's neck**

"WAIT WHAT!" **was Kolra's reaction**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter was short and you didn't see kolra outsmart xander but I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could start the actual events of the game well that's all I have to say for myself go enjoy your day**


End file.
